Heath Ledger
Perth, Australia |Data śmierci = 22 stycznia 2008 |Miejsce śmierci = Nowy Jork, Stany Zjednoczone |Ważne role = Joker w Mrocznym rycerzu Ennis Del Mar w Tajemnicy Brokeback Mountain |Nagroda na FPFF = |Oscar = |Złoty Glob = |Orzeł = |BAFTA = |Cezar = |Emmy = |Filmfare = |Złota Malina = |Goya = |Grammy = |Nagroda na MFF w Cannes = |Puchar Volpiego = |Nagroda na MFF w Berlinie = |commons = Category:Heath Ledger |cytaty = |www = |imdb_id = 0005132 |filmpolski_id = |e-teatr_id = |filmweb_nr = 6322 }} Heath Andrew Ledger (ur. 4 kwietnia 1979 w Perth, zm. 22 stycznia 2008 w Nowym Jorku) – aktor australijski, nominowany do Oscara. Pochodził z rodziny o korzeniach szkockich i irlandzkich. W wieku 16 lat przerwał naukę w szkole i wyjechał do Sydney, próbując swoich sił w aktorstwie. Miał już wówczas za sobą drobne role w filmie Clowning Around (1992) i serialu Ship to Shore (1993). Wystąpił w kilku popularniejszych australijskich serialach, m.in. Home and Away i Siódme poty. Od końca lat 90. występował w produkcjach amerykańskich - najpierw serialu Roar, potem filmach, m.in. Zakochana złośnica (1999), Patriota (2000, u boku Mela Gibsona), Czekając na wyrok (2001), Obłędny Rycerz (2001), Ned Kelly (2003), Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (2005). Za jedną z głównych ról w filmie Anga Lee Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain (2005) otrzymał nominacje do kilku prestiżowych nagród – Oscara (w kategorii najlepsza główna rola męska), Złotego Globu (za najlepszą rolę męską w dramacie), nagrody BAFTA (za główną rolę męską). Ze związku z aktorką Michelle Williams miał córkę Matildę (ur. 28 października 2005). Wcześniej był związany z inną aktorką, Naomi Watts (2002-2004). 22 stycznia 2008 gospodyni znalazła go nieprzytomnego w apartamencie na Manhattanie. Wezwany lekarz stwierdził zgon. W mieszkaniu obok ciała aktora znaleziono opakowanie tabletek nasennych, jednak zarówno policja, jak i znajomi aktora zdarzenie określają raczej jako tragiczny wypadek, a nie świadome przedawkowanie . Według nowojorskiego zespołu medycyny sądowej aktor zmarł na skutek stopniowego gromadzenia się w organizmie mieszanki sześciu leków na receptę, które przyjmował, co doprowadziło do zatrucia organizmu, zapaści i śmierci. Filmografia Filmy fabularne * Home and Away (1988) jako Scott Irwin * Clowning Around '' (1992) * ''Wyspa przygód (Ship to Shore, 1993-1994) jako Rowerzysta * Siódme poty (Sweat, 1996) jako Snowy Bowles * Żyć w Blackrock (Blackrock, 1997) jako Toby Ackland * Prawo miecza (Roar, 1997) jako Conor * Cztery łapy (Paws, 1997) jako Oberon * Dwie ręce (Two Hands, 1999) jako Jimmy * Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You, 1999) jako Patrick Verona * Patriota (The Patriot, 2000) jako Gabriel Martin * Obłędny Rycerz (A Knight's Tale, 2001) jako William Thatcher * Czekając na wyrok (Monster's Ball, 2001) jako Sonny Grotowski * Cena honoru (The Four Feathers, 2002) jako Harry Faversham * Ned Kelly (2003) jako Ned Kelly * Zjadacz grzechów (The Order, 2003) jako Ojciec Alex Bernier * Królowie Dogtown (Lords of Dogtown, 2005) jako Skip Engblom * Tajemnica Brokeback Mountain (Brokeback Mountain, 2005) jako Ennis Del Mar * Casanova (2005) jako Casanova * Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm, 2005) jako Jacob Grimm * Candy (2006) jako Dan * I'm Not There (2007) jako Bob Dylan * Mroczny rycerz (The Dark Knight, 2008) jako Joker Miał zagać w: * The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009) jako Tony Inne * HBO First Look (1994, gościnnie, jako on sam) * Roar: The Making of (1997, jako on sam) * The Art of War (II) (2000, jako on sam) * The Rock Music Scene in 1370, The (2001, jako on sam * The Rules of Love (2001, jako on sam) * The Making of "A Knight's Tale" (2001, jako on sam) * The Marquee Event (2001, jako on sam) * The Sexy Armor and a Rock Band on Tour (2001, jako on sam) * Heath Ledger Profile (2001, jako on sam) * The Making of "Lords of Dogtown" (2005, jako on sam) * Oscar, que empiece el espectáculo (zdjęcia archiwalne) (2008, jako on sam) Linki zewnętrzne * Heath Heathens Heath Ledger News, Interviews, Pictures, Information Kategoria:Australijscy aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1979 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 af:Heath Ledger ar:هييث ليدجر az:Hit Lecer be-x-old:Хіт Лэджэр bs:Heath Ledger bg:Хийт Леджър cs:Heath Ledger cy:Heath Ledger da:Heath Ledger de:Heath Ledger et:Heath Ledger el:Χιθ Λέτζερ en:Heath Ledger es:Heath Ledger eo:Heath Ledger fa:هیت لجر fo:Heath Ledger fr:Heath Ledger ga:Heath Ledger gv:Heath Ledger gl:Heath Ledger zh-classical:希斯·萊傑 ko:히스 레저 hr:Heath Ledger id:Heath Ledger is:Heath Ledger it:Heath Ledger he:הית' לדג'ר la:Heathcliff Andreas Ledger lb:Heath Ledger hu:Heath Ledger mk:Хит Леџер ml:ഹീത്ത് ലെഡ്ജര്‍ ms:Heath Ledger nl:Heath Ledger ja:ヒース・レジャー no:Heath Ledger uz:Heath Ledger nds:Heath Ledger pt:Heath Ledger ro:Heath Ledger ru:Леджер, Хит se:Heath Ledger simple:Heath Ledger sk:Heath Ledger sl:Heath Ledger sr:Хит Леџер fi:Heath Ledger sv:Heath Ledger ta:ஹீத் லெட்ஜர் th:ฮีธ เลดเจอร์ vi:Heath Ledger tr:Heath Ledger wuu:海斯 莱杰 zh:希斯·萊傑